


Coming Home: Luca 20 Months (The Evanstan Quarantine Fic)

by LemonadeHearts



Series: You Make Me Love You [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Chris Evans’ Family, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Fluff, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, Luca Evans (OCC), M/M, Making Out, Quarantine, Shower Sex, baby being cute, dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeHearts/pseuds/LemonadeHearts
Summary: Sebastian comes home after months away due to his job and complications involving travel restrictions. Finally the family can be together during quarantine.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Series: You Make Me Love You [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302851
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Chris happily bounced on the couch next to his brother. Scott laughed at his big goofy grin.

“He’s gonna be here tomorrow!” Chris said in a sing-song voice. Chris was like a little kid when it came to his husband.

It had been forever since he or Luca had seen Sebastian. Before this he’d been filming for a month prior on The Falcon and The Winter Solider.

Luca was already asleep and so were the other children staying at the house. They were all sleeping together in the upstairs loft. Carly, her husband, Shanna, and their mother were in the dining room still talking from dinner.

Everyone was staying over at Chris’s house for the week. Since everyone was in quarantine it was a good time to spend some time with each other. At least between family members. Sebastian was finally supposed to be home the next day, and Chris's dad and step mother were coming to visit with their kids as well in the following days. It was a good distraction for Chris and Luca who had been moping around since the quarantine started and they’d realized it would delay Sebastian's arrival even longer. Scott had been witness to it all, already having planned on coming up to visit for the month of March.

It was supposed to be a two and a half month shoot at the very most. But that had stretched out to almost three and a half months. Sebastian had left in the last week of January after a short break for Christmas and New Years. February had came and went and the virus hadn’t really spread. By March he was leaving for the Czech Republic and all was fine until the virus exploded in Italy and the US, causing a panic as it spread rapidly globally. Sebastian had been sent back home. At that time it was the last week of March. And at first they thought they’d get to see him early until it was learned that some of the crew on the show had caught the virus. Sebastian hadn’t wanted to potentially expose Luca or Chris or anyone else to the virus so for the next two weeks he’d stayed in self-quarantine at Chris’s LA bachelor pad.

After he finished his mandatory 14 days of self quarantine alone in California two more weeks had passed and the country was in a full out panic. It was mid April now and shelter in place orders had been put in place across the US and Sebastian had been wary to venture out. Both he and Che’s had decided to see if they could just wait out the quarantine but when the beginning of May came and went and and places were barely starting to open up again. They were rethinking waiting it out. It had almost been three months now and Sebastian was as eager as ever to be with his little family again. As they talked over the phone each day the ache grew deeper.

Luca had been missing him. It was obvious when he’d come over to Chris two days ago, crawled in his lap and said in the most pitiful little voice.

“Want daddy.” Chris had offered to call Sebastian but Luca had shook his head and looked up at Chris with the most serious expression and said more fervently. “No. Want daddy now.”

Chris had almost cried. He then wrapped the little one in his arms and hugged him tight. Rocking him from side to side.

“I know baby. I know. But daddy can’t come right now. It’s not safe.” Luca had then begun to softly cry and it broke Chris’s heart in two. He’d cried after he put Luca to bed that night. Telling Sebastian that there just had to be a way to get him here and that Luca was missing him terribly. That’s when Sebastian suggested his cross country camping trip idea. While wary at first, Chris eventually got on bored with the idea. Feeling it was safer than any other option. Sebastian wouldn’t be exposed to hotels or other travelers much except for at gas stations and what was better social distancing than the wilderness. So they’d decided a week from then he’d head out because until then he had a few phone interviews to do and a podcast with his friend.

They hadn’t told Luca he was coming. They couldn’t wait to surprise him.

-

“He’s gonna be here tomorrrowww!” Chris sang again.

“I know, I know, god you’re like a kid in a candy store.”

“I just miss him,” Chris shrugged. Scott’s face softened as he smiled at his brother.

“I know you do, did you finish clearing up?”

Chris sighed. That’s what he’d forgotten. He had come out of cleaning the bathroom with a nagging feeling that he had promised to do something after putting Luca to bed but he couldn’t remember what. He threw his head dramatically against the back of the couch.

“That’s what I was forgetting. Ugh. Okay I’ll be back. Find a movie for us, early 2000s or earlier okay?” He asked.

“Sounds good!” Scott said, giving him a thumbs up.

-

Sebastian had been driving all day and it was getting late. He’d decided to skip out on spending one more night out. The GPS said he’d arrive home in an hour and a half. He could make it. He’d actually slept in this morning so he wasn’t too concerned about falling asleep. He just wanted to get back to his family. God, it would be so good to see them. This road trip had been long and tedious and the ground he’d chosen to camp on had not been good for his back but it would all be worth it when he got to see his family again. He was giddy. Or maybe that was the RedBull he’d just chugged? He blared the music in his car. He was playing one of the playlists Chris had made for him and was signing along to the songs he knew. He crossed the county line around an hour and fifteen minutes later. Only fifteen more minutes until he’d be home. He pulled over at a gas station. Not getting out but to text Scott.

“Hey man, I’m about to arrive back could you make sure to keep Chris busy so I can surprise him? Don’t want him to see me coming up the driveway.”

“😁😁 u got it!” Scott replied back. And at that point he decided to remind Chris to go do the dishes when he got back down. He figured it wouldn’t take much longer to put Luca to bed.

Sebastian pulled off onto their private road 15 minutes later. He’d had to take a detour due to some new construction but it didn’t put him too much later coming home. 

As he pulled onto their street he turned off the headlights. He decided to park on the street in front of the house instead of pulling into the garage he turned his engine off and got out of the car. He popped the trunk to grab his belongings and began to traipse up the driveway. He let himself in the back door which was farthest from the kitchen. He left his stuff there and quickly looked at himself in one of the decorative mirrors in the hall. Messing with his hair and brushing a leaf off of his jacket. He hadn’t showered in two days. He felt gross. But that wasn’t going to stop him from surprising his husband first. He took his shoes off so he could pad in on socked feet and headed to the kitchen quietly. He felt like a ninja sneaking around and he would have laughed to himself if that wouldn’t have given him away. He saw Scott and Carly sitting in the living room and the two of them both gave him a silent thumbs up as he snuck by. He got to the kitchen and peered in, Chris was with his back to him, the water was running and Chris was whistling what Sebastian thought was a song from High School Musical, but he wasn’t sure. He crept foreword, hoping Chris wouldn’t turn around and was happy when he didn’t. He snaked his arms around Chris and spoke lowly in his ear,

“What are you whistling?” Chris let out a high pitched squeak and flailed, getting water all over the place as he jumped a mile in Sebastian’s arms. Sebastian let go of him, laughing and Chris turned to him, eyes still wide, but with a grin on his face, he flopped out the washcloth and hit Sebastian in the chest with it, leaving a wet spot,

“Oh my god! What the hell Seb!” Sebastian just continued to laugh.

“What are you doing here?!”

“Wanted to surprise you, drove all night and day,” he said, Chris’s face softened as he put down the wash cloth and crowded Sebastian back against the kitchen island.He cupped his face and kissed him, hard and passionate, looking at him with up close when he pulled away.

“It’s been months...” he said. His own emotions starting to get the best of him, Sebastian’s face changed as well, his eyes getting big and round as he pulled Chris close to him in a hug. Chris let his head fall to Sebastian’s shoulder as he hugged back.

“I missed you so fucking much!” Chris said.

“I missed you too. I’m sorry. I’m sorry it’s been so long. I wanted to be here earlier. I swear.”

“I know. God. I’m so glad you decided to take the trip.” Chris pulled back from the hug, letting their foreheads touch, he kissed Sebastian again, this kiss turning deeper quickly, Chris’s hands grasping at any part of Sebastian he could reach. Sebastian let himself get caught up in, plunging his tongue into Chris’s mouth without a second thought as tangled a hand into Chris’s hair.

As Chris let his head fall against Sebastian’s shoulder he felt his pent up emotions release. It took a moment for Sebastian to figure out why Chris was pressed so tightly to his neck but when he felt the familiar feeling of tears against his skin his posture deflated. His hands came up to stroke the chris’s back and hug him close. He hushed him softly, cooing reassurances.

“Baby, I’m here. It’s okay, I’m here now, I’m sorry. I know this has been stressful. I’ve missed you too. But you don’t need to cry, I’m here. I love you,” Chris let out an even louder sob at that, seeming to grip him even tighter. Sebastian just continued to hush him. Lying his own head atop Chris’s as he tutted at him. Chris pulled away a few moments later. His face was bright red and his eyes were puffy around the edges. Sebastian cupped his chin and kissed him again, pressing their foreheads together as they parted. Chris’s hands came up to cup Sebastian’s where they gently cradled his face, he rubbed at them in a nervous manner as he spoke.

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what that was... I just... it’s been so fucking hard, you’ve been gone for almost three and a half months now... it was only supposed to be two and a half... I didn’t... I don’t... I don’t know how much longer I could’ve taken it... I know I...I know I put on a brave face but... I can’t. I can’t without you...” Chris finally stuttered out, threatening to dissolve into tears again but he was saved by another press of their lips by Sebastian.

“No, I know, I know it’s hard. But you’ve done so well and I missed you too. So fucking much. And Luca? God. My heart is going to explode when I see him tomorrow I just know it, he’s in bed now right?”

“Yeah, has been for at least an hour or two now, mom and I both put him down then she went to bed herself.”

“Okay, well then I’ll see him tomorrow, but for now... for now... let me just be with you...it’s okay now, okay? I’m here and I’m not going anywhere any time soon. None of us are so it seems,” Chris let out a dry chuckle at that as he hugged Sebastian once more, this time lifting him off the ground when he did, causing Sebastian to laugh and kick his feet out in mid air before wrapping them around Chris’s waist, Chris shifted so he could hold Sebastian, a firm hand under his ass while another braced him under his other thigh. Sebastian looked down at him from where he was hoisted up as Chris looked up, that beautiful smile back in place on his face.

“I’m tired, and dirty, let’s go to shower and then bed,”

“That sounds fucking wonderful,” Chris told him, they kissed again, Chris’s beard and mustache tickling Sebastian’s lips tantalizingly, Sebastian let go of the kiss with a nip at Chris’s bottom lip that had Chris’s eyes sparking with want as he squeezed a handful of Sebastian’s ass in his hands. Sebastian loosened his legs from around Chris’s waist and landed back on two feet. Grabbing Chris’s hand when he lets out a whine at the lack of contact and threading their fingers together, he tugs him along to the stairs, Scott appears with a teasing smiling on his face next to the stairs in the foyer and calls to Chris,

“No movie?”

Chris had forgotten he’d asked Scott to pick out a movie and genuinely felt bad for a second, his face falling as he looked between them, Scott just laughed though,

“I’m teasing, just remember you’ve got a full house,”

“Scott,” Chris whined, Scott just shook his head as he turned his back on them to head back to the living room.

“At least mom is in the basement room,”

“Yeah, I did that on purpose,” Chris called back with a laugh. Sebastian just rolled his eyes and rugged Chris along by the hands they were still attached by.

Sebastian began shedding his clothes as soon as the door to their bedroom closed behind them, all he could think about at this point was getting clean, he felt so gross and grimy he couldn’t even imagine how he smelled, how had Chris even made out with him back there, sleeping on the ground, in the wilderness, with no fucking showers at any of the campgrounds he’d stopped at, next time he’d have to do a bit more research and make sure they did have them. He was just glad it had only been a two-day trip and not more. He stepped into their large open shower and turned on the water right away, not even waiting for Chris to trip out of his own shoes and pants. The water was cold, but he didn’t mind, already allowing it to spray over his face and chest as he closed his eyes and relished the feel of it sinking into his hair as he slicked it down with his hands. It began to warm up and he felt his muscles relax. While he didn’t mind the frigid temperatures for a moment, nobody likes to take a cold shower and he was glad for the warmth. As he got used to the temperature he turned around and wiping his eyes he caught the slight tinge of brown in the water and wrinkled up his nose at himself in disgust, grabbing his bath sponge and soap from the shower wall and beginning to lather up, he heard Chris getting in behind him finally and could only smile as he felt his presence behind him, lips at his shoulder and neck almost immediately as Chris’s hands found his ass.

“You’re gonna get soap in your mouth, at least let me clean off first, I’m so fucking gross, really, you don’t want your mouth on me right now.”

“Always want my mouth on you…everywhere…” Chris said lowly into his ear, Sebastian turned around with another roll of his eyes at his horny husband, yeah, he was horny too, he got it but really, really and truly he felt disgusting right now and wanted to clean off,

“No, I mean it, I want to clean off first, then I’m all yours,” He said, pushing at Chris to give him space, he saw Chris’s eyes narrow in dissatisfaction as he was pushed away, but Chris obediently waited, albeit like a child with his arms crossed in the corner, standing under the spray, watching him intently. His eyes burning into his back in an annoyed way. This only made Sebastian want to be even more naughty though, he turned, so he was facing Chris, deciding to give him a bit of a show in the meantime, he hoped he didn’t look ridiculous, but Chris usually liked anything he did naked so he was going to go for it, he squeezed out the water and soap from his bath sponge, letting it drip down his chest, as he grabbed more soap from the bottle and dripped it down the other side of his chest, he put down the sponge and with his hands be began to feel himself up as he lathered, taking care to pinch at his own nipples and bite his lip as he looked over at Chris through half lidded eyes.

His hands came down to the “v” between his hips, he spread the soap down his chest, through his happy trail and between his thighs, he grabbed another pump of soap and started where he left off, back at the apex of his hips, he turned around again so his back was to Chris as he let his hands come to soap up his ass, pushing between his own cheeks and letting out as quiet of a keening moan as he could that he knew would be heard over the shower spray when he touched his entrance, two fingers swirling around to get it clean in the process. He heard Chris shift under the shower and when he looked back he was happy to see the clench in Chris’s jaw and the want in his eyes as Chris fisted his own hands by his side. He was being such a good boy for him, still not touching even though it was obvious from the obvious arousal between his legs that he wanted to. Sebastian would have to reward him handsomely later. He decided that was enough teasing for now as his own cock was hardening between his legs and his balls were heavy with a pent-up release they hadn’t gotten properly in months.

He quickly finished washing himself, giving a quick tug and stroke at his cock as he washed it, squeezing the base so he would not shoot off in the end and trying to tamp down his urges. Fuck, it had been too fucking long. Sexting only got you so far, he thought to himself. He stepped forward under the shower spray to wash the soap that still clung to him off, before finally reaching out to Chris with the soft reverence of a “come here” on his lips. And come here Chris did, he was immediately pressed up against the back of the shower wall, he gave a slight wince at the loud thump the gesture gave off, but he couldn’t think about that for long with Chris plunging his tongue in his mouth and shoving a leg between his thighs. He whimpered, the taste and smell of Chris all around him was intoxicating. His hands came up to tangle in Chris’s newly buzzed hair, he fucking loved this look on his husband, it was probably his second favorite next to the longer lumberjack look he’d sported during Red Sea Diving Resort filming. That had been a fleeting look, but it had quickly turned into his favorite, knocking Chris’s every day fluffy and scruffy appearance to number two, while the buzzcut came in at number three. He scratched his nails through Chris’s scalp, creating tingling pleasure that made Chris groan into his mouth as they continued to kiss. As they finally parted for air, Chris’s hands came around to squeeze his naked ass cheeks, his eyes dark and wanting, voice rough as he asked,

“Let me taste this ass, please, I’ve been dying to,” Sebastian wasn’t going to refuse a request like that, he just hoped he would be able to stave off his orgasm as it happened. He didn’t want to cum until he could feel Chris inside him again. He nodded, and at his agreement Chris was forcefully flipping him around so his chest was to the bathroom wall and his legs were slightly parted, he felt Chris kiss his way down his back, nipping and biting down his spine as he got to the swell of his ass. Chris let out an almost feral growl as he spanked one of his ass cheeks and watched it bounce, Sebastian let out a surprised whine at the spank but it tapered off into a moan as he felt Chris spreading his cheeks and nosing inside with barely any warning. A tongue flickered at his puckered hole, and he only had a second to pray that he’d really gotten himself clean before Chris was laving deeply from his balls to the top of his ass crack, a hand coming around to tug at his cock in the process. Sebastian let himself moan,

“Oh… fuck… Chris…” He panted, Chris let his lips close around Sebastian’s hole with a suction, before he started up with the kitten licks again, he trailed the kitten licks from his entrance to his balls, stopping at his balls and taking a moment to hum and moan as he sucked each of them into his mouth one by one. Sebastian jerked and squirmed in the process, his hand coming around behind him to try and grasp at Chris’s head and shove him deeper into his ass, but there was nothing to grip onto thanks to Chris’s haircut, and Chris just chuckled, hearing the frustrated groan Sebastian let out.

Chris’s hands parted Sebastian’s ass cheeks again, he flattened his tongue out, licking lavishly at Sebastian’s pink entrance, pressing his tongue inside to try to loosen him up a bit before he began to press a finger inside.

“Yes! Fuck… more, finally,” Sebastian gasped out, glad to be moving things along, he was already so pent up he thought he might burst, he wanted Chris inside him now. He’d reward him with the suck job of his life later, right now, if he didn’t want to prematurely cum and leave Chris to jerk off on his own, he needed his cock filling him right fucking now. Chris didn’t seem to be as keen as moving on as Sebastian hoped though, while he moved a finger in and out of him, his lips still played around his ass, licking and sucking and nipping and biting, all over the place. It was nice, but he needed more.

“Chris…” he tried to speak but was cut off by a second finger stretching him, his head thumping against the shower wall and his mouth opening as he let out a sharp “ah!” at the stretch, he hissed, it didn’t hurt, it was just sudden. He tried to speak again, “Chris, you know I love… you know I love your mouth on me, but… oh God, I… I need you inside of me… or I’m gonna cum.” Chris was pumping his fingers in and out of him now slowly, stretching him and letting his ass get used to the feeling of being filled up again. He had regrettably not brought any toys with him after being limited in his packing so he really hadn’t been filled up well in a while, his own fingers were much more slender than Chris’s and it was a welcome stretch.

“You will cum when I say you can cum,” Chris told him, twisting his fingers perfectly and rubbing up against Sebastian’s prostate, Sebastian’s legs threatened to turn to jelly, but Chris held him up. The commanding tone in Chris’s voice was a sharp change to the submissive side he’d shown Sebastian earlier when not touching him. He hadn’t been sure how the night would go, sometimes after a long time apart, all Chris would want was to please him, to be at his service, and other times, all Chris would care about was reminding Sebastian who he belonged to. Sebastian enjoyed both sides of Chris, the more possessive and dominant side rearing its head often, but the more demure, submissive side was a welcome change and a privilege to be let into when it showed too. Tonight, he hadn’t been sure which he’d get, but it seemed like the need for control was taking over. And his body was reacting, ready to be fucked thoroughly. His hand came out, knocking a few bottles to the floor with loud thumps, as he searched blindly for the bottle he was looking for, he felt his hands grasp it and he uncapped it,

“Please, Chris, I mean it, I don’t think I can hold out today, you know I want to… but… it’s been too long, he handed the lube down to Chris who pulled back, taking it from Sebastian and hummed,

“Yeah, alright… I’m pretty close myself,” The water had gone lukewarm, but the shower was large, so they weren’t even under the spray anymore. They should probably turn it off, Sebastian thought fleetingly, but his eyes were then drawn down to Chris’s thick, cut length being slicked up with lube, Chris turned Sebastian around after he lubed himself up, a moment of tenderness unfolding between them as Chris let their mouths meet again in a soft and slow kiss, their foreheads touching as he whispered between them, “I love you, I missed you,”

Sebastian nodded, going in for another kiss as he let his leg curl around Chris’s ankle, Chris knew what he wanted and he hoisted Sebastian up against the shower wall, Sebastian reached down between them, it was slightly awkward but with the help of one of Chris’s hands he guided Chris’s cock to his entrance and pushed forward, letting his hips roll into Chris as he sunk down on his cock, the stretch burning slightly from how long it had been, it was all too much in the first moment, he heard Chris groan out as a loud moan of his own was ripped from his throat, Chris’s teeth clamped down on the apex between his neck and shoulder and the painful stinging bite sent pleasure signals to his brain, heightening all of his sensations even more. He whined, trying to wiggle back on Chris’s cock when Chris didn’t move right away, Chris’s breath hitched in his chest as he felt Sebastian do this. “Hey, no, none of that,” He said in a commanding tone, He felt Sebastian shiver in his arms,

“Yes sir,”

“Good boy,” Chris leaned in and kissed him again as he pressed him harder into the wet tiles, his arms held Sebastian up in place as he began to thrust into him, the first thrusts were shallow and there to stretch him out, but he soon felt Sebastian’s hands grappling at his back and he knew he was ready for more, he looked up, from where he’d been focused on where their bodies met between them to Sebastian’s face. Sebastian’s head was thrown back against the wall, mouth open in ecstasy and eyes closed as his breath hitched with every thrust, whines and pants being thrown in for good measure as Chris’s thrusts became longer and harder. Sebastian blinked his eyes open, although they were already wet and in the shower he felt tears come to his eyes from the pleasure, he let out a shaky “fuck” as he looked down into Chris’s face, Chris’s brow was pinched as his whole body worked to hold Sebastian up and fuck into him, their skin slapping together wetly.

“Chris…” Sebastian gasped, and Chris’s eyes opened, a shock of icy blue boring into his own, “let me down, turn me around, fuck me, from behind… want it… harder…” He could barely get his words out but Chris only smirked, knowing exactly what he wanted. He let him down, turning him back so his front was pressed against the shower wall, how he had been when he was eating him out, Sebastian braced himself with his hands, his ass sticking out just enough. After another spank to his ass, he felt Chris breach him again. This new angle allowing for Chris to fuck him just right. Chris’s hands came to grip at his hips as he began to rail into him. Every thrust harder than the last, Sebastian’s moans were rising in pitch and volume, so much so that Chris was almost afraid they would be heard, but at the same time he did not care. Sebastian sounded so fucking beautiful; he’d missed this so much.

“Oh… Chris… fuck… I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum… please… let me cum…”

“You can cum whenever you want,” Chris said, whispering softly into his ear, his tone changed as he muttered the next words, these more forceful and demanding, “Cum on my cock, do it, you always feel so fucking good, so damn tight for me, you look so fucking pretty Seb, I love you.” Sebastian reached down between his legs, his hand coming to jerk himself off, his face contorted in pleasure, Chris’s hand came up to his neck to press his face into the wall as his own hips sped up incrementally by the second, giving Sebastian all he had in him, wanting to cum at the same time, with a loud cry of “Fuck” that reverberated off of the shower tiles as Chris’s cock pounding into his prostate, Sebastian came, spurting all over his hand, stomach, and the wall in front of him, his ass clenching around Chris’s dick just enough to bring him over the edge as well. Chris’s moan was long, low and loud, and tapered off into grunts as he continued to rut, spilling into Sebastian’s ass and filling him up. Chris’s body sagged against Sebastian’s immediately after his orgasm. The two of them leaned against one another, held up by the wall, finally, Sebastian lifted his head from where it rested against the tiles and turned his neck enough so he could catch Chris’s lips in another kiss. This kiss was slow and passionate, similar to the first one they’d had in the kitchen a little while ago, both of them just trying to soak up as much as they could of the other before their air ran out. Sebastian gasped softly as Chris’s cock pulled out from his now raw hole, that had been their best sex in a long time, even prior to his absence over the last few months. Nothing like absence to make the heart grow fonder, Sebastian thought, and hornier, in their cases.

“We should rinse off,” He said, in a warn out tone,

“You tired already sweetheart,” Chris asked, letting his hands play through Sebastian’s wet hair, feeling the way that Sebastian leaned into his touch like a cat.

“You know I am,” Sebastian mumbled, Sebastian always did get sleepy immediately after a good orgasm. Plus, it was late, and he’d been driving all day.

“Okay,” Chris said, coaxing Sebastian under the spray and helping him rinse off, after they got out of the shower he helped him towel off, he swept the younger man off his feet as they stepped out of the room in a cloud of steam, Sebastian full out giggled at the action, burying his face into Chris’s chest, but not protesting as he walked them across the room to their bed, he gently plopped Sebastian down and Sebastian rolled around in the sheets, gathering them all up and wrapping them around himself. Chris grinned at his husband’s goofy nature as Sebastian wrapped the covers up to his chin and said, “Goodnight,” He slid in beside him, and wrapped his arms around him, having to maneuver a bit to find his cheek to kiss it, 

“Oh no you don’t, there’s only room for one blanket hog in this relationship and if I remember, you already bestowed that honor on me on our fifth date,” Sebastian starfishes back out as well as he can, letting the covers uncurl with him, Chris slides under them quickly before again attaching himself to Sebastian’s back, strong arms wrapping around Sebastian’s waist and torso. His beard tickles the back of Sebastian’s neck and Sebastian turns in his arms.

“I love you… I’m so happy to be back…”

“I’m happy you’re back too… these are crazy times… but I’m glad I have you, and Luca, both in my sight, so we can all watch out for each other.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian hummed, he let his head fall to Chris’s shoulder. Ready to nod off to sleep,

“See you in the morning,”

“Yeah,” Chris said, he stroked a hand through Sebastian’s hair as he nodded off to sleep. The restlessness he’d felt thrumming through his body for the past month finally put to rest with Sebastian in his arms. He couldn’t wait to surprise Luca tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Their alarm went off at 6:30AM. Sebastian groaned loudly. Flopping over onto his back and smacking Chris in the chest to urge him to turn it off. Chris’s own tired hand flopped out to hit the snooze button.

Blessed quiet. Sebastian thought. Ready to roll over and sleep again. Chris stirred beside him. Sitting up in bed and dislodging Sebastian from where he’d curled up against him.

“No...” Sebastian whined as Chris’s warm body was taken from him.

“Come on, don’t you wanna surprise the munchkin? He will be up by 7,”

“So? Can’t I just do it later? Just keep him from coming in the bedroom and move my stuff downstairs to the hall closet, or bring it up here. I’ll surprise him after lunch. If I get up now he will want to play. And I’m so fucking tired... I can’t sleep in the wilderness like I did when I was younger. Especially not alone. My paranoia got the best of me. I don’t know how you do those isolated camping weekends,”

Chris just laughed, “Alright, well I’ll get you up later,” he promised. “Maybe around 11 or 11:30? Does that sound okay?” Sebastian nodded as be burrowed back under the blankets. Trying to get warm without Chris’s body heat.

Chris headed downstairs he was only slightly surprised to find his mom at the stove in his patriots apron making breakfast. The apron had been a gift from her when he’d gone through a grilling phase a while back, but come on, it was still his apron. She wore it well though and if she was cooking for everyone she deserved to wear it.

“Hey ma,” he said, grabbing the orange juice from the fridge to pour himself a glass. He’d have some coffee too but he was craving the tang of the juice this morning.

“Hi sweetie, how’d you sleep? I heard Seb was back from Scott this morning,”

“Slept better than I have in months, and yeah, Seb’s back but let’s keep it on the down low, he’s gonna sleep a bit longer he’s tired, but he wanted to surprise Luca later,”

“Ah, I see. Sounds good,” Chris came over and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek to which she laughed at, patting him on the chest with a free hand before shooing him away from the stove.

“You sure I can’t help with anything?”

“No, no, you just wait at the table. Scott is gonna be back from walking Dodger any minute now and Carly is finishing up her shower so she will be up with Ryan soon. Maybe you could wake the kids?”

“Sure, is Shanna joining us?”

“She actually had to go into work this morning for a meeting,”

“During lockdown?”

“I know, crazy, but she will be back by 11, I just hope they’re social distancing. I made her an omelette already.” Chris smiled as he stood. His mother loved all of them dearly. She’s never let any of them go hungry.

“You still want everything in yours? Will Seb want one for later?”

“I don’t know if he will, he will probably just eat It for lunch if he does, but yes, everything in mine,” Chris told her as he downed the last of his orange juice and headed up stairs to the loft. When he got there he smiled softly. All the kids were laid out in their sleeping bags. He scanned over them and almost laughed out loud when he noticed Luca. Luca was awake. Lying on his back clutching his dinosaur plushie to his chest and looking as if he was having an existential crisis as he looked up at the ceiling. His little brow was furrowed and he was biting his bottom lip. It was a cute but slightly worrying sight to see.

“Hey, buddy, good morning,” Chris whispered as he stepped around the other nieces and nephews to Luca. Luca stirred immediately sitting up and grinning wide.

“Papa!” He exclaimed. A little too loudly, Chris immediately put a finger to his lips to hush him. He got down on his knees and let Luca scramble into his lap, Luca wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him and Chris gave a soft fake groan as he lifted him up and kissed his cheek.

“You’re getting so big bub,” Luca giggled again.

“You hungry? Grandma is making breakfast.”

“Yeah!” Luca whisper shouted back, throwing his arms out. Chris kissed his other cheek before letting him down with a pat on the bum, “Alright. Go downstairs to the kitchen. I’m gonna get your cousins up, do you have to go potty yet?”

“No papa,” Luca answered as he was already halfway across the room. Chris took him at his word and let him go. He gently began waking up the others next. A soft hand on their backs and quiet tone as he called their names. Stella was the first he woke up and then Ethan and Miles. They all woke at their own pace but within five minutes they were awake and blinking sleepily and ready togo downstairs for food.

-

The kitchen was hopping when Chris entered. Scott had gotten back from his jog and Dodger was lose running around and sniffing at everyone, while trying to get in the way in hopes of food dropping. Carly and Ryan were up and dressed casually, greeting their kids. Chris’s eyes eventually fell on Luca who was at the stove next to Lisa, tugging at her pant leg.

“Luc, let grandma cook, you can sit next to her when we eat,” he called out, Luca looked at Chris and ran over to him Chris picked him up and set him on his hip, 

“Come on, breakfast time,” He told him.

“Papa, wuv you,” he said, as he was buckled into his booster seat.

”I love you too buddy, always.” 

“Chris do you want coffee?” Ryan asked from where he was at the Kurig,

“Yeah, hazelnut cream if you don’t mind,”

“Coming right up,” he said as he placed a cup into the machine.

“Do you have extra creamer anywhere?” Carly asked from the pantry.

“Top shelf of the fridge, we had to put it into a new container because I dropped the other one and broke the top, should have a red lid now. It looks like milk,”Carly nodded. Going into the fridge.

“Foods ready!” Lisa called out. The sound of the last plate clacking as it hit the counter, there were cheers from the kids and little footsteps pattering back in from the dining room to grab their plates. Chris watched on happily letting his family grab their food before picking up his and Luca’s plates and heading into the dining room himself. He sat himself on the other side of Luca, and as promised Lisa sat on Luca’s other side and Luca smiled in happiness. His entire face lighting up as he threw his arms out and exclaimed, “Gwamaw!”

Lisa beamed back at him, “Hi munchkin, how are you today?” She asked leaning down to kiss his chubby cheek.

“Good,” Luca replied. Chris finished cutting up half of a pancake and placed the pieces of pancake along with raspberries, blueberries, and some scrambled eggs onto Luca’s booster seat tray.

“That’s good, I’m glad you’re doing well,” Lisa replied as she began to eat her omelette. She’d really outdone herself with chocolate chip pancakes for the kids and Scott and omelets or scrambled eggs for the adults.

“Tank you,” Luca said to Chris, once he received his food and began eating. Chris ruffled the wispy hairs on his head and smiled as he began to dig into his own breakfast.

-

When breakfast was through Carly and Scott offered to do the dishes and Chris was dragged downstairs with the kids to play. He was the only one of the adults aside from Scott who wasn’t working remotely half of the day. Even Lisa was working currently.

“Uncle Chris! Can we play hide and seek!” Stella said,

“Oh, okay, but only downstairs okay? Do you want me to be it?” He asked, Stella nodded and the others all agreed.

“Okay, then you better hurry up and hide!” He said twirling on his feet and covering his eyes as he began to count. He smiled again to himself as he heard the pitter latter of feet scrambling away from him. He counted to thirty and when he was done he opened his eyes. Looking around the room with a smirk, he could already see Luca whose leg was sticking out from his hiding place behind the rocking chair but like any good adult playing hide and seek with a child he pretended he didn’t see him as he walked right past. He opened one of the closets and looked inside. No one was hiding there. He entered the one of the downstairs guest room that Carly was using and looked around. He got down on his hands and knees and smiled as he saw Miles under the bed,

“Found you!”

“Nooooo!” Miles said. As he was gently pulled out by his ankle laughing.

They both continued to search for the others. Like a good older cousin, Miles too ignored the fact that he could see Luca right away. Instead opening closets and the cupboards under the sink in the kitchenette. They found Stella next who squealed and jumped into Chris’s arms. Chris laughed as he caught her and swung her around in his arms before putting her down and saying that they needed to find Ethan next. Ethan had begun finding the most absurd hiding places during the last few times they played hide and seek. The downstairs basement wasn’t that big and there wasn’t that much furniture to hide behind or rooms to go into. So Chris was honestly stumped at where he could be. He hoped he hadn’t climbed into the giant freezer or the oven. Chris checked the oven he was next to relived that he wasn’t there. He wasn’t in the freezer either thank goodness. So where could he be? Stella was checking in the chest and cupboards in the play room area and Miles was rechecking the closets. Had Ethan gone up stairs? That was cheating but he wouldn't put it past the kid if he hadn’t found a good hiding space. Finally Chris decided to check the wine cellar. They’d asked the kids not to hide there but that was the last place he could think of and sure enough. The decorative barrel they had inside had its lid slightly ajar. He turned on the lights with a smile and said, “Found you!” Ethan popped his head out giggling.

“Good hiding, but what did we say about the wine room?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry...” Ethan said, looking down at his feet. “But I only touched the barrel! None of the wine!” He said. Chris ruffles his hair as he led him out.

“Alright. Now we gotta find Luca, come on guys,” to Chris’s surprise Luca had resituated himself so he was better hidden behind the rocking chair. All the kids looked around. Pretending they didn’t know before Chris finally went over and found him, with a fake gasp he exclaimed,

“Luca! Oh there you are!” He reached down to pick him up. Relishing in the loud giggles that followed as he ticked his sides,

“Papa!!!” Luca shouted. Still laughing,

“I got you! I gotccha.” Chris kissed his cheek as he put him back down and grinned,

“Alright, Miles’s turn to be it,” Chris said. They played a few more rounds before Luca decided he was bored and wandered over to his toys in the play area and began dumping things out. He pulled out his trains with the help of Chris and asked for his coloring supplies and blocks as well. Chris reminded him to clean one thing up before playing with another knowing it was probably fruitless but doing so anyway. He then went back up stairs to chat with the family. Trusting the kids to look out for one and other. They weren’t roughhousing or playing pretend/running around so he figured it was safe to leave them for now.

Chris waited upstairs. Drinking water and chatting with the rest of the family as they snacked on a cheese and crackers tray Lisa had whipped up and tried some new beer from Scott’s friend’s brewery that had just gotten delivered. Chris was abstaining from drinking and he hated it but he had a new movie coming up in December that he needed to lose weight for. It was back to boiled chicken and broccoli for him for the next eight months with little to no exceptions. Chris’s alarm went off at 11:30, buzzing in his pocket. He headed towards the stairs but as he reached them Sebastian appeared at the top. Freshly showered and dressed casually. Chris smiles, his expression blinding as he waiting for Sebastian to come down to the bottom of the stairs. He leaned in and kissed him thoroughly as he got down to bottom, slipping an arm around his waist and speaking to him quietly,

“I’m so happy to have you home,” Sebastian just leaned his head into Chris’s shoulder and smiled bashfully.

“Love you...” he said back.

“Hey! Sebastian! There you are!” Scott said, loudly as he saw Sebastian come around the corner. Chris quickly hushed him,

“Shh, Luca doesn’t know yet!” He reminded.

“Oh shit that’s right,” Scott said. Quieting down. Sebastian went over to the coffee maker to get himself a cup. Receiving a pat on the back from Scott and a hug from Lisa on his way.

“Self Quarantine is finally over only to be put back in quarantine here isn’t that right?” Lisa commented. Sebastian chucked as he took a long sip of his coffee,

“At least I got my boys here,” he gave Chris a wink from over his cup, and Chris just grinned back at him cheesily.

“There’s an omelette in the fridge for you if you want it,” Lisa told him, Sebastian took a second to look surprised before his expression softened and he thanked her.

“I think I’m gonna go see Luca first but it won’t go to waste trust me,” he told her.

“You wanna go get him or should I just walk in?”

“I can get him? Bring him up here or you can come down with me, he’s playing downstairs right now,”

Sebastian drained the last of his coffee and nodded, “let’s just go downstairs.”

The two head downstairs together. Sebastian sidling up next to Chris and holding his hand. The two of them almost too big to fit side by side walking down the stairs. Chris smiles happily though so they squish together and manage.

“Wait here,” Chris tells Sebastian, placing another kiss on his cheek.

“Luc,” Chris calls, he smiles as he sees Luca playing, the kid has his blocks out and he’s obviously building something pretty big. It looks like Stella is helping him.

“Papa,” Luca says, as Chris walks over and pats him on the back as he’s leaned over in his giant bin of blocks. Luca looks back and grins. Pushing his hair out of his face as he does so. His bangs are getting long, they’ll need a trim soon.

“Hey buddy, guess what, there’s someone here to see you, do you want to say hi?” Luca goes back to digging in his blocks.

“No,” Luca answers. As he grabs two big blue blocks and a red one, tucking the red one under his arm as he walks away. Chris can’t help but laugh. He looks over to Sebastian who’s peering around the staircase wall with an incredulous look.

“Luc, come on, I think you’re gonna make them sad, why don’t you take just a second, you can come back to your blocks,” Luca cuts him off with a huff and turns to look at him, he looks like he’s about to say something face all scrunched up and ornery when he catches sigh of Sebastian peaking around the wall behind Chris and his face changes, lighting up immediately as he drops the blocks in his hands and begins to run,

“DADDY!!!!” He shouts as he makes a beeline towards Sebastian. Sebastian is down on one knee with his arms wide open, the biggest grin on his face, Luca runs into his arms with force, making Sebastian loose his balance as Luca’s head collides with his chest. He lets out an “oomph” but still wraps his arms around him tightly and showers him with kisses all over the top of his head.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!” Luca chants, as he pulls away, he blinks, his eyes filled with tears as he speaks, “Daddy, I missed you sooooo much!”

“Oh bean, don’t cry,” Sebastian says back in a soft placating manner, he hugs Luca tightly to him again, “It’s okay, I’m here now, I’m here...” Sebastian felt like crying too at this point. He missed his little boy so much. It was like all the stress and turmoil of the past three months finally emptied from him as he had him in his arms again. Annnd.... he was crying. He let out a small sniffle trying to not let Luca hear but he did, looking up and taking a hold of both sides of Sebastian’s face as he looked at him.

“No! Daddy! Don’t cwy!” He said, wiping he tears that fell from Sebastian’s eyes. Sebastian turned his head so he could kiss Luca’s palms, his own hands coming to cup over Luca’s that were still on his face.

“It’s okay baby, I’m not sad, I just missed you so much, these are happy tears, I’m so happy to have you back with me.”

“Don’t leave again Daddy, please...” Luca said in a small voice.

“Oh bean, I won’t, not for a long time at least. Not until next year, but you know daddy and papa’s jobs mean they have to be away for a long time sometimes, I swear I will do everything I can to make sure it’s not this long ever again though okay?”

Luca nodded. “Daddy? Will you play?”

“Of course! What are we playing?”

“Blocks!” Luca exclaims, grabbing his hand and tugging him along, Sebastian shoots a smile at Chris who is beaming back at them. Luca grabs Chris’s hand too as he passes by,

“Papa play too,” he says. And how can Chris say no to that? He’s got his husband and his little boy and they’re all together again after MONTHS of waiting. If their little boy wants them to play blocks with them they’re damn well gonna do it and have a hell of a good time.

“Uncle Seb!” Miles calls out, spotting him finally, he and Ethan had been preoccupied with their Spider-Man PS4 game until now.

“Hey dude!” Sebastian waves, “Uncle Seb!” Stella attaches herself to Sebastian’s leg in a hug, Sebastian laughs, happy to be assaulted by all of the love from family again after so long.

“Daaaaddddyyyy!” Luca whines, and Chris has half a mind to scold him for it, but Sebastian is already reassuring him that he’ll be right there.

Together he and Sebastian settle in and let themselves be happily bossed around by Luca as they build him a fort with mega-blocks. 


End file.
